Skylark-Kashmir Confrontation
It is war Between Skylark and Tibetain Newborn army is create by the Kumar is to destory skylark coven to get the territories of skylark and because Kumar thinks that skylark are reason of lost all terrotries of middle asia in vampire war In Fight In Start Army all Coming for them in wide open area Will Create Shield on them to trap but fail cause Anima used her gift to Shield penetration then they all charge. they coming near,AlexAlex start Dizzy inducement but problem of gift is slow medium Participants Skylark Coven: Elvin , Saran , Alvin , Jessi , James , Scott , Maddie and Skylark Gurads (Harry and Alvin not present) Tibetian Newborn Army: Kumar, Blake , Eddy , Sui, Aman, Turman, Tur, 41 Other , Special Characteristics Skylark Coven *Elvin:Mental Manipulation, Saran:Reflect Equality , Jessi:Tactile Hypnosis , James:Ability Blockad , Scott:Retrocognite Manupilation ,Will:Multiple Shield , Maddie:Cholorokinises , Jack:Limbs Devprivation, Sara:Teletalk, Nick:Fear Repulsion, Carly: Photokines, Gorge: Apporation, Alex: Dizzy inducement,stella: Vittakinesis. Tibetian Newborn Army * Blake: Scent Identification, Eddy: Relief inducement , Aman: Trouble Sensory, Anima: Shield penetration, Tur: Shield Deaths and Causalities Tibetian Newborn Army *Sui (by Saran), Aman (by Scott), Turman (by Elvin), Tur (by Jack), Newborn (by ), Newborn2 (by ), Newborn 3 (by ), Newborn4 (by ), Newborn5 (by ),Newborn6 (by ), Newborn7 (by ), Newborn8 (by ), Newborn9 (by ), Newborn10 (by ), Newborn11 (by Jessi ), Newborn12 (by ), Newborn13 (by ), Newborn14 (by ), Newborn15 (by ), Newborn16 (by ), Newborn17 (by ), Newborn18 (by ), Newborn19 (by ), Newborn20 (by ), Newborn21 (by ), Newborn22 (by Newborn11 ), Newborn23 (by Newborn11 ), Newborn24 (by ), Newborn25 (by ), Newborn26 (by ), Newborn27 (by ), Newborn28 (by ), Newborn29 (by ), Newborn30 (by ), Newborn31 (by ), Newborn32 (by ), Newborn33 (by ), Newborn35 (by ), Newborn36 (by ), Newborn37 (by ), Newborn38 (by ), Newborn39 (by ), Newborn40 (by ), Newbor41 (by ). Page rules (do not take off!) Here are the rules for this page: *Do not replace the words or name of this article and put it in a different language (and yes, it has happened before). *Do not vandalize (includes renaming the page without the author's permission, deleting the entire page, deleting the page and putting nonsense on it, undo edits by users ones with usernames without the author's permission, taking off covens and vampires that the author put on this page, etc.) *Do not add your own covens and vampires without the author's permission *If the author put on covens and vampires on the participants section and someone undid it and the author put it back on there again, then that means that the author doesn't want it off. *If this section is deleted, then I'll just put it back on there. And if it is deleted more than 2 times, then I will inform an administrator on this wiki or a wikia staff member to fix the problem and have the page locked up so that only users that have usernames can only edit (the ones with usernames are most likely to not vandalize) and the ones with just IP addresses are blocked from editing this page (yes, you ones with the IP addresses, that I have experienced with this page and this wiki, are the ones to most likely vandalize this page and others). *If there is any other ways that those vandalize-rs (you haven't or won't vandalize this page and others then don't worry about this message) come up with any other way of vandalizing this page, then I will probably add another rule of two to this section. Thank you for following the rules of this page, Category:Confrontation